Your Shadow's Admirer
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Danny has an admirer and though they claim to know him, but he can't find the culprit who claims to know him so well. Danny? SLASH.
1. The Note in the Locker

-

Your Shadow's Admirer

PetPetAngel

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warnings: Slash.

Summary: Danny's got an admirer, but he can't find the culprit who claims to know him so well. What's going on?

Notes: This was fun. I really enjoyed writing it and I think this whole story could be a whole bunch of fun.

-

Danny was having a terrible day. He hadn't even gotten to school but already he felt like going home, crawling into bed and staying there all day, even if he had to listen to his father preach about some ghost. He didn't care. Tucker beside him was talking about a new program he had installed on his PDA (which might come in handy, lest they have to fight Skulker again) and everynow and then Sam would interject with commentary.

Jazz had been babbling about some test or other that she had done well on. Danny hadn't cared - he had left home early for school in a sour mood. Sam nor Tucker seemed able to cheer him up - it wasn't as if they didn't notice his mood. Danny thought that just about anyone could tell just how frustrated he seemed. "Danny, is everything okay?" Of course they had to ask. Danny commented bitterly, snapping.

"You're not snapping about some saving the forest bit. Does that sound okay to you?"

That had shut them all up. As they had arrived at school, Tucker went his seperate way and Danny felt a scowl cross his face. As he arrived at his locker (Lancer had moved him again thank god, so that he wasn't right next the band 'geeks' room) he opened it, patience thinning with his lock. Finally getting the damned thing open with a not very human tug, Danny resisted hitting himself when he realized that he could've just phased through it. His annoyance with himself faded and surprise took it's place as he saw the little note folded neatly on his textbook.

Sam, noticing his stunned expression, leaned forward to peek over his shoulders so that she could see what the fuss was about, only to get a surprise of her own. Danny wasn't certain if that was jealousy reflected in her eyes, but he tossed the thought away as foolish. "Who... Who's it from, Danny?" He cast a short-tempered look towards Sam.

"YES, Sam, I just happen to know that one." Sarcasm dripped almost venomously from his voice. Despite the bite in his tone, he cast her another look as a silent apology. She nodded and smiled with understanding. People, and Halfas too, she supposed, had those days.

Danny's attention drifted rather quickly from his friend back towards the note. Who would send him a note - no, even just go through the trouble of actually getting it in his locker - but a note of any sort, much less a love note (as it so seemed to be)? He was the least popular of the least popular kids, probably including the band team. His mind whirred with questions, but there wasn't any answers, only frustrating him further. Then open the note, you nit-twit. But he couldn't bring himself to be disappointed.

He swore to himself when he noted that his hands were shaking rather badly as they went to reach for the note. Why force yourself, he asked himself. You can read it later. You don't have to read it. Why now? Duh, he thought in response, so it isn't eating my brain in Mr. Lancer's class. I don't need that. But the will wasn't enough as the bell rang. His eyes darted nervously between his locker and the hallway, abd just before Lancer could tell him to go to class he grabbed his books and the note and ran there.

It was bothering him - that little mint green paper slightly poking into his thigh. It was maddening. It was like the goddamned Chinese Water Torture. It was times like this that Danny seriously swore that his life was a television show, or even a movie. Drama. And the way that little mint piece of paper was poking him right now was a little like that suspence in those cruddy yet somehow still suspecefull horror flicks.

After about half of his class, Danny just couldn't take it any longer. He shoved his hand roughly into his pocket, sneaking the paper to his desk to read. His hands were shaking now more than ever, and he had an honest fear that the desk would start shaking soon, too. He heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and he could practically hear the blood pumping through his veins. Stop it, Fenton, he told himself. It's a tiny peice of paper and it's probably blank.

There was a strong feeling in his stomach that it would be those little scribbles that younger kids alway did when they thought they were 'writing.' Those constand 'n's or 'l's that they wrote when they thought they were writing 'grown-up' script. Fancy script. Danny let out his breath, unware that he had ever been holding it in the first place. Stop it, Fenton. Paulina didn't suddenly change her mind about you.

Danny was somewhat caught between hoping it was real and hoping it was actually something - actually real. If it was nothing there would be that lingering disappointment that would seep to his bones and linger for a few days, a few weeks. It would make no difference. If it was actually something, it could bother him for a week. Because it could be someone he hated, like Dash, or- or... Something even worse. Like someone from the band team. Danny repressed a shiver at the thought.

Before he ever had the chance to to think any longer, his heart jumped into his throat at the sound of Mr. Lancer's voice. "Do you have something you'd like to share with us, MR. Fenton?" He heard snickers from the back of the class, and he shook his head no, certain his was trembling all over. Lancer was muttering to himself about how he hated his job, and as Danny looked down he noted that he had goosebumps.

Despite the thin thread he was hanging by in the mind's eye of his teacher, his eyes lowered back to the note. In one quick flash - reminding him of a book he had read in second grade, and then a movie, oh, what was it... Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! Just like opening a Wonka chocolate bar to see if a precious Golden Ticket was waiting behind the shiny wrapper. He jerked his arms back to bring the little slip of paper into full view.

It was blank.

Danny's heart stopped. Well that's that, he thought. Still, that disappointment seeped in, but it didn't only seep - it crushed. He felt his throat constricting a little and he also felt the familiar burn of tears at the corners of his eyes - he couldn't help it. Sam was giving him major warning signs, but he just didn't care. Lancer loomed over him, "Give it to me. Fenton." Danny had few objections handing the blank piece of paper over to his teacher. There was a moment of silence, then, "Read it aloud."

Danny's head shot up to look at his teacher with bewilderment. What was he playing at? "What?" He recieved no more response than the fact he was certain that Lancer's eyes had just narrowed. Danny nodded, shook up. As he rose from his seat, he was certain that he was trembling, he just hoped it wasn't visable, but something in the back of his mind told him it was very much obvious. He barely took a step with the feeling that the whole class was watching him until he was certain he would tumble. It was like permenant ghost sense. As he took the note from his teacher, he froze.

Scrawled neatly on the once blank piece of paper, was what seemed to be the faintest hintings of what was most certainly a love letter. Danny couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak, even to reply to Mr. Lancer when the man told him to move. His feet moved on a silent command - not Lancer's own. As he stood in front of Lancer's desk, he peered nervously over the top of his hands to see everyone looking at him. He gulped, palms feeling sweaty.

He read the note quietly. _"'I'll try not to sound too sappy, but this is a love note, isn't it? Aw well, we're not all saps, are we? You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. You're a lot more interesting than anyone gives you credit for. I've been watching you for a long time. You've grown, and I'm impressed. Either this is going to be taken as a compliment, or it may freak you out. _

_Your Shadow's Admirer.'_"

A flood of murmers and whispers broke out among the students, and Danny shook again, face bright with embarrassment. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked the note. Of course it was nice and it was touching in it's own way, but in another way it was somewhat creepy. It brought up so many questions. Danny trembled, and he wasn't certain whether it was adrenaline, fear, or pleasure that caused him to do so.

"Mr. Fenton?" Danny noticed that this time, his voice was not sharp nor intimidating. In a freakishly weird way it almost seemed comforting. He wasn't sure whether or not he was hearing things but he swore he had heard the slightest hint of worry in Mr. Lancer's voice, but of course not... He was going crazy. It didn't seem so impossible. But as he faced his teacher he noticed a genuine concern, and for a minute he thought that just maybe it was okay. "I'd like to speak to you after class."

_'Your Shadow's Admirer'..._

Danny nodded a bit uncomfortable at the newer side of his teacher, who motioned him back to his desk. He sat there stiffly for the rest of class. There could be someone crazy, a stalker, a pedophile, something stalking him. It bothered him more than he should've allowed - he fought ghosts, why would a single person scare him so much? Because this one isn't the Box Ghost. As Danny laid his head down (noting that Mr. Lancer, did not in fact call him to attention) he noticed something a tad more eerie about the note.

_'Aw well, we're not all saps, are we?'_

That handwriting was so familiar...

-

Mr. Lancer was kind of creepy when he was worried. He was pacing nervously in front of his desk as Danny gathered his stuff together, sparing breif glances towards his teacher. As Lancer paced, Danny noted that his eyes seemed darker, bathed in shadows it seemed - in his worry, supposedly. Danny watched the man as descreetly as he could, which wasn't very, his heart racing. He had clutched his admirer's note all class. "I've called your parents," Lancer started shortly.

That in itself was enough to set Danny off. He was ready to burst out, to take it all out on Lancer - the pressure, maybe the fear, too - to blame him, but Lancer wouldn't let him. "Shut up, Fenton." It was a bit brutal - "I'm on your side--" prove it. It certainly doesn't seem that way. "You don't know who you're dealing with." And you do? "And I figured it's best that I inform your parents. This person who seems to know you so well... They could be a real danger to you Danny!"

_'You've grown--'_

Lancer's voice had risen to a point in the last part of his lecture, switching octaves to emphasize on the use of Danny's first name. But there was something terrible about Lancer using his first name, something that made him uncomfortable. Of course he had used it before but something was different this time. Lancer had used it as if he were talking to a confused five-year-old looking for his mother, talking down on the teen. Danny suddenly felt nervous and annoyed about being around Lancer.

"I don't have to listen to this," he muttered. "I'm late for my next class."

_'--and_ _I'm impressed.' _

"Danny--"

And suddenly all the anger, annoyance, fear, sadness, everything pent up. Directed at his teacher (boy was he gonna get detention for this one) Danny spoke, "Goodbye Mr. Lancer." And he stormed out, mad at his mother, his father, his friends, his sister, but his annoyance towards Lancer had seemingly disappeared in the second that Danny had assaulted him. Danny wondered if he had anyway to get out of the seemingly impending detention that was begging his parent's attention.

Nah. Not a chance.

-

The following classes were dreadful. And when he parents arrived it got no better. And home wasn't too good either. Jazz was only home in a few hours and by that time the house was hectic and out of line. Tucker and Sam would not stop calling him - and as much as he appreciated their concern, it was giving him a headache. Alternating about every five minutes or so, the phone would ring. Danny didn't even bother to try attempting to do his homework.

He was laying in his bed, tired, feeling exhausted even, clutching the note in his hand (not really caring if it was now crumpled) drifting in and out of sleep. Danny's sleep was unpleasant - dreams plagued him. He had never had any dream bad as this to be considered a real nightmare. He was falling - endlessly, it seemed - in complete blackness and silence. There was nothing to hold onto - nothing to save him.

Blackness, he felt light-headed. He felt nauscious, as if he were going to vomit. There was nothing - why was there nothing? Where was he? Where was everyone else? The last he had checked he had been in Lancer's class, mumbling a note - a love note, wasn't it? _'You don't know who I am, but I know who you are.' _Had he really been so out of it that a stalker could find out so much about him? _You've grown._ What was that supposed to mean?

But then in the pitch black there was a hand, strong, and it saved him, and suddenly the nightmare didn't seem so much of a nightmare after all.

_'Your Shadow's Admirer.'_

-

TBC

-

_I hope you liked it! _


	2. Are we There Yet, my Admirer?

-

Your Shadow's Admirer Are we There Yet?

PetPetAngel

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warnings: Slash.

Summary: Danny's got an admirer, but he can't find the culprit who claims to know him so well. What's going on?

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Notes: This was fun, again. I really enjoyed writing it and I think this whole story could be a whole bunch of fun (which I am now almost certain it will be). I like Danny in this chapter. He isn't as... P.O.ed at the world. THIS is the result of listening to WAY too much Russian music ALL DAY. XD;;

-

Danny's eyes blinked slowly open. He felt exhausted, and then he remembered how in the middle of the night he had been awoken to... To what? He shook his head and pulled the covers back, mumbling about stupid ghost fighting. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, hearing a soft crash downstairs. He shook his head again and took a mouthful of gargle, spitting it out after thirty seconds.

As he went back into his room to get dressed, he heard his mom yelling at him to get up or he'd be late. "I'm up!" He heard her footsteps fade back into the kitchen and he smiled a little to himself. And least she trusted him enough not to have to check up on him. As he set off to his closet, he grabbed the usual and tossed it on. He combed a lazy hand through his tangled hair, grunting every now and then when a particularly annoying knot came along.

As he came to his backpack (had he done his homework?) a thought hit him. Would his admirer have left another note in his locker? Or would it be empty? Danny was caught between whether or not he wanted there to be something, just like yesterday when he opened the first note. Calm down, Fenton. It a stupid note from a stupid guy who stupidly likes you who you stupidly have to probably end up pushing away.

Had he just said 'guy'?

Danny shook his head again to rid himself of the thought and grabbed his bag, heading downstairs where he was certain his dad would be mumbling about how their toaster was possessed by a ghost (he had been doing so ever since he had been shocked by it, much to Jazz's distaste) and his mom patting him on the back and telling Jazz that it was just a phase and it'd be over by tomorrow. He chuckled at their antics.

They were all crazy. Looking at the clock, he noted that he'd probably have to skip breakfast to get to school on time. He kissed his mom on her cheek, offered a half-heartedly returned hug to his dad, and waved slightly to Jazz, feeling unusually happy. Grabbing an apple on his way out, he relished its sweetness. He met up at the usual place with Sam and Tucker, who immediately assaulted him with questions. "What's with the freaky note?"

Danny felt like giving him a look until he realized that Tucker hadn't been there when he had read it, nor when he had found it. "I dunno. It's just like this person knows me even though I don't know who it is. They just say that 'I've grown' and that they're 'impressed' which kind of freaks me out, ya know? This guy just POPS up, and he acts like we've known each other for years. But at least he--"

"Why do you keep calling it a he?" Danny shrugged at Tucker, feeling a little baffled at the question himself. Before he had a chance to say any more he found he had walked rather forcefully into Dash's chest. Uh oh, he thought.

"Watch where you're goin', Fenton-i!" Dash gave Danny a rough shove to the nearest locker, and Danny shrunk down to the floor. Dash gave him an evil look - one that promised a beating, later - as he walked away and high-fived Kwan. Sam and Tucker hurried to his side, helping him up, and he noticed them each give their own dark look towards the quaterback. Danny smiled at that.

"You okay, man?" Danny nodded and got up, dusting himself off. Danny noticed breifly that their previous conversation had been left alone, and was, for some odd reason, a bit relieved. They made seperate stops to each of their lockers, but arriving at Danny's caused a shared look between the three. "You think they'll be one there for you today?" Danny shurgged and did his locker combination: 27, 4, 21. Danny opened the locker slowly, almost dreading what he would or wouldn't find.

Mint green.

Danny sighed heavily, though he wasn't sure whether from relief or something else. "What's it say, what's it say?" Danny picked up the piece of paper.

"Let's find out," he mumbled. His hands shaking all over again, he opened the note nervously, and he read it aloud with wide, disbelieving eyes. "_'So how did you sleep, Danny? I hope you slept well. I'm sorry to hear Lancer got involved where things obviously aren't his business; I'm sorry he dragged your parents into this. But anyway. Do you like chocolate? I hope you like mine. And no, I'm not planning on poisoning you anytime soon. It ain't my style. I would never hurt you. _

_Your Shadow's Admirer.'_"

Danny leaned heavily against his locker, sending a spare glance towards Tucker and Sam. "I can't tell whether or not this guy likes me. He says something sweet and touching but then he finishes it off with some weird humor." Danny folded the piece of paper carefully and jammed it rather forcefully into his pocket. He closed his eyes tightly for a second and rubbed at them, then grabbed his books from his locker and gave a wry smile to his friends.

"I wouldn't call what he wrote you 'touching' really," Sam spoke.

"Well I still think he's trying somewhat to-"

"Lancer!" Danny shut up quickly and cast a thankful glance towards Tucker, feeling more relieved than he had in a few days. Lancer glanced at him suspiciously, offering a distrustful look towards Sam and Tucker's 'innocent' faces. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets as Lancer paced, slightly calmed by the feel on rough paper against his sweating hands. Lancer walked off with a look that promised pain.

_I'm sorry to hear Lancer got involved where things obviously aren't his business--_ (so am I).

Danny smiled because he thought maybe he could keep a secret.

-

The next few days passed in a haze for Danny. Wake up, get ready, go to school, find a note, fight ghosts, avoid Lancer, hang out with friends, go home, fight ghosts, do homework, watch television, go to bed (with the general case of maybe another 'fight ghosts' stuck in again). Danny had begun to start writing the letters down as they became less lovelike and more desperate. Pleading... Things, that Danny didn't know how to help. Sam and Tucker weren't sure if he should be helping this secret admirer at all.

_'Danny, I'm sorry you were hurt last night while, uh, well, 'taking care of business.' How's your arm? I hope it's feeling okay. I only sent a rose today, so I decided maybe I'd write you a poem, too. It's on the other sheet. Sometimes I just write to write, I don't always think it over, so it may not be the best. Sorry about that. Still, it's the thought that counts, right?_

_Your Shadow's Admirer.'_

Danny had felt touched that anyone would write him a poem of any sort. He felt kind of special, like, like he was floating on his own. He felt sort of like he was on cloud nine. He felt like someone actually cared about him somewhat, even if it was just to end up an attempt to eventually kill him. He didn't care what the circumstances were. Someone cared enough to try and write a poem and the poem itself ended up being better than almost anything he had or hadn't read.

_'You kiss me once,  
__And I'll hug you back.  
__You kiss me twice,  
__And I'll kiss you back.  
__Kiss me three times,  
And I'll love you back._

Danny had been somewhat touched about that. It was so sincere and simple that somehow it caught his heart and his mind. It was gentle and sweet. Like the chocolate his admirer had given him only once before. Danny liked things like that - short and simple. Sometimes to the point was a good thing as well. He hadn't showed Sam or Tucker the poem, and he had left out it's mention in the note. He had a feeling that the poem would scare them, as odd as that may have sounded.

_'Do you like chocolate? I hope you like mine.' _

The next day, of course, another letter arrived. This one was one that rather drove Danny quite close to insane. At night he always thought about it, wonder how he could help, where he find his admirer... It had only been a few days but Danny had something a kin to a craving to learn more about his admirer, something, anything. A height, an age, an eye color, a hair color, anything at all. But his secret admirer was well... Secretive.

_'Hey there Danny. I can't write too much today, I'm on a time limit. It's almost like a time bomb. It's far too early for me to be awake but I suppose I've been thinking a bit about you. Well, okay, a lot about you. But you can't blame me, can you? I really wish I could meet you in person Danny. I really do. But it's hard for me to, ya know? There far too many chances that you'd hate me. But I don't think you could get me to come anyway. Love ya muches. YES, muches. _

_Your Shadow's Admirer.'_

That had rather bothered him. _'I really wish I could meet you in person, Danny. I really do.'_ Then stop hiding, Danny thought to himself. _'There are far too many chances you'd hate me.'_ Danny wasn't sure he could hate his admirer no matter _who_ the admirer was. For all he cared-- well, he just didn't. Danny thought quietly to himself, I really just want to know more about you. I don't want to have to call you 'YSA' in front of Lancer, who's probably already caught on.

Danny frowned at the note in his hands (he'd taken a liking him to stashing them with his money, somewhere he knew no one would bother looking, and also because it was locked) and felt a bit of pent-up frustration at his admirer. _'But it's hard for me to, ya know?'_ What on earth could that mean? How is it _hard_ to meet someone if you're even close enough to shove letters in to their lockers? Danny growled a little, wishing he could figure things out.

Danny had taken it as a sort of hobby to try and decode the notes he received, but he was finding it a harder challenge than he had first thought it would be. His admirer had a way of wording things so that all their meanings were hidden, Danny almost thought it could be just to annoy him. But again, he couldn't find the heart to hate someone who went through the trouble of sticking a note in his locker everyday, just for him, even if it _was_ just a cruel joke.

_'And no, I'm not planning on poisoning you anytime soon.' _

Danny was beginning to think it _was_ just a cruel joke, with the way that the notes were shaping out to look like. He felt like asking his admirer 'Are we there yet?' Of course he meant that 'Have you tortured me enough to finally let me meet you?' But of course, obviously, they hadn't, because they still hadn't managed to meet, and Danny wondered sometimes to himself whether they really _would_ ever meet.

It seemed like an awfully far away hope, but still, Danny kept it to himself, almost like a security blanket for himself. Could anyone actually care that much for me? Danny didn't like to hope like that, but he did anyway because there was just something so... _Interesting_ (not the right word), about his admirer that caught his attention. It was almost like a fairy tale (I'm just waiting for my prince charming, Danny thought).

Danny had stopped caring a day before that he was automatically referring to his admirer as a he. It had made the only plausible sense because there was _nothing_, _at all_ femenine about his admier or his writing. Though Danny had to assume that he wasn't gay (which he wasn't, he assured himself)he still would not pass away the thrill of finding his admier. His curiousity would of course not let him do so.

But in the back of his mind, even if it _was_ a joke, Danny had to wonder if it _wasn't_ a cruel joke and whether it was wrong and entirely heading down the wrong path to lead his admirer into thinking that he returned the affections. Was it? Was it wrong of him to lead that person on to thinking like that? Raising their hopes only to be crushed later? But he said he wouldn't meet you, Danny thought to himself. If he'll never meet him, how can you reject him? You just can't.

Danny had always tried to put in the least amount of thought to who his admierer might actually _be._ A random, creepy stalker person? Unlikely, though Danny found himself somewhat hoping that would be the case (so much less confusing), A gender-confused teen trying to figure out his sexuality? Second best choice. Someone he knew? More likely than the other two options, but not particularly his favorite. But if someone he knew... Then _who?_

There was Dash, Tucker, and a few others he didn't really want to think over. But still, none of them made any sense. It all seemed illogical to him, but then again, his life never quite took the time to make sense nowadays. Danny sighed and locked the mint green note back in it's little safe. My life is so screwed up sometimes.

_'I would never hurt you.' _

'_Your Shadow's Admier.'_

-

TBC

-

Now for **Reviewer Responses:**

**Summers Rage:** Here ya go! More's comin' your way!

**ChOcoLAte lUVr: **Why thank you! I'm glad to see that how I write has caught your attention. : )

**animegurl088:** Here ya go!

**loveDP88: **Here ya go! Glad you like!

What don't you understand and I'll see if I can clarify.

**i like traffic lights:** Aww, there's no harm in making a guess! Trust me! And it's not like I'll hit you over the head, "I like traffic lights, how DARE YOU guess that for _my_ story!" Please, tell meeeee? (BTW, I laughed out loud at your penname). And yes, Danny is still fourteen. I can't really see him otherwise, yet.

**Dark-Sephy: **We'll see! I wonder who the admirer is, ne? No. Really, who is it? D I have no idea. XD;; And yeah, we DO all have those days. In fact, I was having one, so I decided that Danny wouldn't mind TOO horribly if I made him suffer, too. (I sound so horrible. XD)

**irken invader:** BWAHAHA! Here ya go! (Love your penname, I LOVE IZ!)

**Crisis Haylo:** I'm glad you liked it: )

**black lady knight:** I dunno if I should tell you... I think you might just have to suck it up and find out with me and the rest of us! XDD;;; I can't tell you who it is because I forgot. XDDD;;;

**pavalova: **Thankies!

**Sirius15894:** Bwahaha! Thank you:bows: And BTW, it's totally okay that you didn't respond. No, Bonnie, see, I hate you. :smiles:

**Insomniac Jaki: **:blushes: Wow! Thank you! What a big bunch'o'compliments! Thank you! And about the whole panic thing, they're not so _panicky_ as they are worried. It's just like how my mom always tells me that you can never trust anyone on the internet (:has never told her mother about the twenty-five or so friends she's made over the internet this year:). It's that fear, just multiplied. Just imagine having a child-molester stalking you or someone in your family. This reply is too long! But thanks again!

**Shad-The-Jedi-Cyborg:** Yay! Mission accomplished! I love it when I get people to see my stories in their heads. It's a huge sign of accomplishment for me and my writing skills, ya know? I dunno, do you? XD;;;

**Of Scythes and Fluffy Hancuffs:** (OMG, your penname! LOVE!) Thank you!

Wow! I never expected so many reviews for one chapter! Hopefully I can get the same about or MORE for this one! Hope you guys like it!


	3. Eyes

-

Your Shadow's Admirer

Chapter Title: Eyes

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Chapter Summary: Why were those eyes following him!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom it is sole property to it's creator, Butch Hartman. I do not make any profit off of this either, just the warmth in my heart from my reviews. (wink wink nudge nudge) Bwahaha, stare in awe and be appalled at my not so obvious plot to make you review!

Notes: I had a little bit of difficulty writing this chapter because I wasn't sure where to stop as well as the fact that I was also going through a slump due to the fact my computer crashed twice during the makings of this chapter so... AND we had SO MUCH HOMEWORK/REPORTS OMG... -.- I was dying, I swear! AND THEN I GOT SICK and I'm still sick but I don't want you guys to wait anymore. So here ya go --- the next chapter! _Finally!_

-

And Danny thought that tonight had to be one of the worst nights of his life, even if Sam and Tucker were at his side. A blast shot at him, and he'd duck, barrel-roll he thought as he did the said action. For some reason, tonight seemed like a bad night for catching ghosts. His throat was burning - on fire really, and he felt sick. Yes, Danny thought. It _is_ a very bad night to fight ghosts. The notion was only doubled when he flew forcefully into the nearest wall, courtesy of random ghost attacker seven. Danny groaned quietly.

He sent a blast a wannabe ghost number six, and thought of the last time he could remember more than one ghost attacking at the same time. It went back quite a ways, but he didn't have time to think about it courtesy of random ghost attacker number seven. Quickly losing his thin patience (not quite sure why he was so edgy in the first place), he shot a steady blast of constant energy at aforementioned ghost who let out a shriek. A punch later, ghost number six was taken care of as well. Danny prayed that he could finish it all soon and just go to sleep.

As Tucker closed the Fenton Thermos (why had he let Tucker handle it again?), he landed quietly on the ground with a soft thud. His throat constricted a bit on him and he gasped for a second, trying to grasp on to air, but for a moment it seemed like he couldn't breathe at all. Noticing the change in attitude, Sam went over to him and patting him on the back. "Danny, are you okay? Danny?" He stared at her through his green eyes and for a second it was like he wasn't even looking at her to begin with. His vision blurred as air continued to elude him.

Eventually, after a minute or two more of violent coughing, Danny felt himself breathe again, filling his lungs with air. After he was sure he was still alive, he sighed a soft sigh of relief while Sam asked him what had happened. He shrugged helplessly at her and covered a yawn with the back of his hand. "I'm going to bed, whether there's a ghost around or not. I'm so tireee---" Danny got cut off by another yawn, only proving his already obvious point.

Sam nodded as did Tucker who passed the Fenton Thermos back to Danny. Danny caught the thermos clumsily, then reached for one of each of his friends arms and flew through the ceiling to return them to their respected homes. As he waved a last good-bye to Tucker, he flew off in sights of his own bed. Sleep, he droned over and over in his mind. I just need some well deserved rest and I'll be back up on my feet in no time.

As he passed through the ceiling of his room, he barely managed to change back into his human form and then get undressed, and then redressed in his pajamas. He plopped ungracefully (if there is a way to plop gracefully) into his bed, not bothering to fall under the covers. Soon after he fell asleep, Danny felt himself drifting away into his sleep, drifting, drifting... But the calm serenity of the moment was lost as again his breath became lost to him. He panicked for a moment and grasp at his throat desperately.

All signs of sleepiness gone, Danny flew (not literally) into the bathroom and jerkily grabbed a plastic cup. Filling and then overfilling the cup with tap water, Danny chugged the cup in one cup, then repeated the process. Slowly, his breath returned to him but the burning pain in his lungs took a while longer to secede. Danny leaned lightly against the sink counter, running his hands through his hair and wondering what he had done to deserve this.

What's making it so hard for me to breathe? For a moment, Danny just rested himself against the counter, catching his breath. The burning sensation in his lungs had gone away, but at the same time it was lingering just enough to be uncomfortable. In his discomfort, for a second, he thought about waking his parents or Jazz up, but decided against it because he didn't really feel like going to the doctor or the hospital if time came.

Stumbling back into his bedroom, Danny fell back on the bed and curled onto his side. Soon, he felt himself falling asleep, slowly but surely. Though his lungs still hurt, the pain had disappeared for the most part. He curled in tighter on himself and allowed himself be lulled asleep by the steady drum of rain on the roof above his head.

Green eyes watched him curiously.

-

"DANNY! DANNY! WAKE UP!" Danny creaked his eyes open slowly, then closed them again at the way his head throbbed with pain. The voice calling out to him was not the normal voice of either his mother or Jazz who would usually need to drag him out of bed. As Danny shifted uncomfortably, he realized that his bed felt more like a tile floor, and opened his eyes just because of that. His eyes met with Sam's worried eyes.

"Danny! Thank goodness! You were lucky me and Tucker got here early. You were a few hallways away from your locker, passed out in _ghost form. _Please try not to do that again, You've got a few minutes before class, but you just wouldn't wake up. How did you get in school anyway?" Danny stared at her in confusion, wondering that himself. Noting his confusion, Sam said quickly, "You can explain that later. We have to go to class now. Lancer'll have your head if you're late again." Danny nodded, knowing this was true.

I guess I won't be able to check my locker for a note then, he thought dismally. As he reached for the doorknob, he realized that he was _still_ in ghost form. Quickly changing back, he offered a small smile to Sam. "Thanks a lot Sam." She nodded and they snuck out of the janitor's closet as quickly as they could. Luckily, no one noticed them, or if someone did, they luckily didn't say anything. Danny ran from there to his locker and didn't even bother to try to open the lock, just phasing his entire arm through the door to reach for his books. Again, no one noticed.

He rushed off to Lancer's class, completely forgetting about Sam or Tucker or anyone really. Okay, he thought. It may be rude but I'm _not_ going to live through Lancer's drone of a lecture just 'cause I'm late. He rushed into the class just as the bell rang. Lancer looked at him, and even though he was on time for the first time in a week or two, he did not offer anything more than the sign of indifference and a quiet 'Hmmm'.

Danny huffed to himself and sat in his seat quietly, sensing that it would be a dreadfully long day. And he was right. That day, Lancer's voice seemed especially hard to focus on, and as Danny laid his arms over his textbook and rested his head over them, he found it incredibly hard to keep his eyes open. But he was jolted awake when he felt his arm begin to phase through the desk, and he jerked up to see Lancer's face.

Lancer's face looked especially cruel today, and Danny almost felt like saying that part aloud. But he resisted the urge and met Lancer's frosty eyes with as square a gaze as he could. It passed, and Lancer looked away without saying a word, continuing his lesson. Danny released a deep sigh of relief and sunk thankfully into his chair, slumping, Though he looked more miserable than relieved, he _was_ relieved. Thank you _god,_ Danny thought to himself.

By the time lunch came, Danny felt like a zombie. Danny felt so much like the undead, that he totally forgot about meeting Sam and Tucker for lunch, just heading straight to his locker. As he walked to about the halfway mark, he remembered that he had not been able to check his locker for a mint green note and ran the rest of the way. He skidded to a halt in front of it and impatiently did the combination, knowing very well that there were far too many people around for him to just phase his arm through the door like earlier that morning.

Opening the door, he felt as if he would rather just tear it off of it's hinges. But as he stared in the locker, his impatience is rewarded. The note laid there... Unfolded. For some reason, this small difference unnerved him. The note had always been folded and neatly placed it his locker. But now that he looked at it, it didn't seem neatly placed at all. And as he lifted the note of the locker, he noticed that the usually tidy handwriting looked wrong. The scrawl was now messy and hurried, as if his admirer was about to be seen.

_'Sorry but this note is going to have to be quite rushed. I don't have much time today. I think that I may be in some sort of danger of being found out, and we can't have that happen, can we? Of course not. That would ruin all the fun, don't you think, love? And what's love without a little fun, right? I don't have much left to say, except that I'm afraid that I might have to stop writing these notes soon. I know you've only gotten a few of them from me, but it took me so long to even decide if you were going to acknowldge me._

_Your Shadow'_

The note ended there. But from the looks of it, the note was not _meant _to end there. There were some harsh drag lines where the pen had skittered over the paper, and Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He brought the paper closer to his face to inspect it better, but found nothing more than the short ending and the lightly (almost so light it seemed imagined) skittering marks, than one dark spot as if the pen had froze in place for a second too long.

But now that he looked at the writing over again, he _did_ notice something else. The writing in the note was wobbly, almost as if his admirer had a gotten a cross between the spinal creeps and arthritis. Danny's eyebrows furrowed again in confusion, and he scratched his head lightly, then tapped his chin. Then someone _else_ tapped his shoulder, and Danny jumped nearly forty-five feet in the air because of it, dropped the note, then scrambled to grab it.

It was Lancer. Danny cursed in his mind at himself, at Lancer, at his parents, at Jazz, and basically the world. "Mr. Fenton," Lancer started in a rather matter-of-factly way, "What was that little piece of paper I just saw you scramble to get and then brutally shove in your pocket? It wouldn't happen to be the same shade as the green mint of that admirer that I made you read in front of the class a little while ago, no?"

"No sir," Danny spoke quietly, praying that his nervousness wouldn't come out within his voice.Lancer passed him off, much to Danny's complete relief, and Danny smiled to himself, taking out the note that he had indeed shoved into his back pocket and holding it close to his heart. You're my little secret, he thought to himself. You're my secret admirer, 'Shadow.'

Green eyes glowed brighter in the shadows.

-

Danny felt horrible as he went to his next class. It wasn't as if his day was turning out particularly _bad_ or anything, but those changes in the note from his admirer were still bothering him. He couldn't quite place _why_ they were bothering him so much, but he said nothing about it to Sam or Tucker and so they didn't ask. The day dragged on and on, or so it seemed, but something happened that made it interesting. Interesting, even if only in a very freakish way.

Sometimes, if he looked to the side during class, he could just barely catch a glimpse of glowing green eyes. Glowing eyes of any color were usually a tell tale sign of a ghost, but Danny quickly ruled that option out because he ghost sense never reacted to it. It was strange, confusing, scary, but Danny said nothing about it. He felt that perhaps those green eyes were watching him during the course of his day, but they never stayed long enough for him to be sure.

When Danny got home, he cast Tucker and Sam away, not quite in the mood to hang out and even less sure if, at the moment, he would be very good for hanging around with at all. He did his homework as the first thing to do when he arrived, much to Jazz's surprise and approval. Danny knew that he worried her from how he stayed in his room for the rest of the night, especially because there wasn't actually much to do on his own in his room at all. Even if there had been a ton to do, Danny did not feel like doing anything.

And those eyes kept coming back.

And as Danny settled into bed that night, he felt as though if sleep were hiding away from him. There were knots in his stomach and he most certainly could not explain why. Still, he sat in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Just as he felt his eyelids start to droop with fatigue, he felt those eyes stare at the side of his head. Something was different this time though. The gaze was piercing --- it was so piercing Danny could _feel_ it's intensity. And as he rose from his bed in slight concern over this intensity, he looked beside himself.

The eyes were coming closer.

-

TBC

-

**Reviewer Responses:**

Cyanide Roulette: Bwahahahahahaha... Good guessin' hun! I'm glad you gave me reasons why you think so. xD Thanks for the review!

**FireHawk038:** How _did_ I come up with something like this? I'm... Not really sure to be honest with you. (nervous giggle) It just... _Came_ to me one day. D You don't mind, do you? Thanks for the review!****

Of Scythes and Furry Handcuffs: You might have an idea, huh? Well, we'llif you still can go along with that idea afterreadin' this chapter, right? (smile) Thank you for the review**!**

animegurl088: Here ya go! Thanks for the review**!**

FEH: I've updated. Congrats ontotally reminding me of Inuyasha, BTW!xDThanks for your review**!**

CelloSolo2007: Hm, Danny/Paulina huh? I dunno. Thanks for the review**!**

waterfall tears: "I can wait (sort of)" sounds like something I would say. It's like how I say I'm impatientlypatiently waiting.Thanks a ton for the review! (grin**)**

ChOcoLAte Luvr: Wow! (blushes) Thanks for all the compliments! I didn't know I was so good at suspense, really... xD Thanks forthe review!

**takkycat:** No, the suspence can't kill you! You must only break your toes from trying to peek over my shoulder. XD Thanks for the review!

**sinsoftime:** (giggles) More people should sign their reviews that way... In fact... DThanks a ton for the review!

**black lady knight:** Silly! I didn't REALLY forget who it is! (giggles) Thanks for the review!

**Crisis Haylo:**(giggles) I don't think I'll ever forget that... xD (hugs you for no reason) Thanks for the review!


	4. Mistakes

-

Your Shadow's Admirer

Mistakes

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom it is sole property to it's creator, Butch Hartman. I do not make any profit off of this either, just the warmth in my heart from my reviews.

Summary: Those green eyes glow brighter, with anger, with sadness, with... Helplessness?

-

Danny felt his fear coming on, and it seemed that the more fearful he became, the more those green eyes would recede back into the shadows but they would not dissipate completely. What the hell is going on here? He thought desperately to himself. He felt his fear grow again, and no matter how much he wanted to figure out who it was, it seemed no matter how close the green-eyed _thing_ came to him, all he could see were those glowing green eyes. "Wait---" it let out in a hoarse whisper.

Danny's fear only grew at the rasp. It was not human. Though Danny had had his assumptions that the person following him was a ghost, he had had no idea that they would sound like _that._ The ghost continued to plead with him, "Please, Danny--- don't---" the ghost spoke, but Danny did not give it much mind. Danny could only notice the more fear he expressed, not only did the form back away but it also became more translucent. For this, Danny focused as much as he could on his fear; hoping and praying that it would all work as he hoped it would.

And for the love of god it did. But something went wrong seconds later, and Danny felt that choked sensation come to him again, clutching at his lungs. He fell to his knees (not quite sure when he had stood up) and clutched his chest, trying to force air into his lungs. The burning sensation was there again just as it had been the night before, and he felt it grow with each passing second. He heard a knock on the door and heard someone call his name, but he couldn't respond no matter how much he wanted to.

He saw his door open and the hall light invade the room. It was Jazz in her pajamas, looking worried and concerned. She's a pretty good assumer, Danny though offhandedly even though he still felt that pressure in his lungs. Jazz looked around the room until her eyes fell upon Danny's crumpled form, and she cried out in alarm, coming to kneel beside him. Danny was surprised that the sensation of pain was slowly leaving him. "Why... Is this happening... To me?"

Jazz's brow furrowed in concern for her brother and his diminished speech ability. Danny was glad to see that he could breath again and smiled at that, then turned to face his concerned sister. "Danny... What happened? What was that?" Danny looked down from her eyes and stared at his hands that had begun to absentmindedly play with the hem of his shirt while he thought of how he could possibly explain something he had no idea anything about. Danny shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know." It was the god's honest truth, which was all that Danny could give at the moment. The burning in his lungs was pretty much gone, and Jazz was there asking him question after question. Danny just cut her off. It may be rude, but it was his _sister_ not anything like his teacher. "I don't know. I just got scared because there were glowing eyes that have been following me all day and my ghost sense wasn't going off. I don't know. Wait...

"Well, that was stupid," Danny said, slamming his forehead forcefully into his palm. Before Jazz could ask what was so stupid, Danny continued. "He didn't sound dangerous at all. He just sounded desperate. I should've just let him closer. But... Then why did he disappear the more I was afraid of him...? How can my being afraid of a ghost make it go away? That's never happened before..." Danny trailed off from his musings that were not really directed at anyone in particular.

As Danny continue thinking, something went incredibly wrong. The sensation of pain came back, but it was not like the other times. This time, Danny felt the tears coming to his eyes almost immediately after it came, and he clutched his chest again as Jazz went into panic mode. Danny heard her screaming for mom and dad, and he almost felt like telling her not to. But as the seconds went on, he found that he couldn't speak, couldn't breath. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. And again, as the seconds ticked by, Danny felt himself falling, falling...

Green eyes glared and then faded.

-

_Beep... _

Beep...

Beep...

What was that? Danny groaned from where he was. He felt like opening his eyes, but they were far too heavy to even bother with the struggle. For a moment, Danny just felt like seeing if he could go back to sleep (please?) but it was as if something was poking his eyelids, get up, get up, it chanted. The beeping his heard was still there, annoying him. Let me go back to sleep, he thought. Just five more minutes, go away mom...

But it wouldn't stop. Danny groaned again and felt like just rolling over and burying his head into his pillow, but found that, as the seconds ticked by, he just couldn't move. It was as if he was awake, but his body had not yet come to. Danny furrowed his eyebrows and struggled to lift his eyelids, and for a moment it seemed that, no matter how hard he tried, he would never wake up. Again that increasingly familiar panic rose in his gut, wake up, wake up, wake up you moron, he chanted to himself. Wake up. It's not that hard.

But it was. It seemed impossible for a long time, and even just as Danny was finally getting there, if little by little at least, when he opened his eyes he was met with such blinding white that he immediately shut them. Again, and this time he was thankful to find that it was easier, he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly for a second, until finally the world spun back into focus. It was too bright. It wasn't natural. Danny squinted against the harsh light, why was it so white? It was like being in a... Hospital?

Was he really in a hospital? Danny opened his eyes fully for the first time since he had woken up. He was right. He _was_ in a hospital. How had he gotten here? Danny furrowed his brow and thought back. His memory was blurry, he couldn't think, and on instinct he went to grasp his head at the pain he received from thinking like that. From around him he heard a few more gasps of his name, and he felt someone holding him. He _must_ be in a hospital. He sighed but returned the embrace as well as he could, feeling as though if he were drugged.

He felt his sister's familiar arms encircle him and felt her tears soaking his hospital gown (he really did hate those things) but still tried to hug her back as best as he could because she was the only one who would know what might've really happened. Your parents don't normally think that it was ghosts who did it, but Danny's parents always did seem to be the exception... But it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't know enough about him to understand it anyway. Danny hugged Jazz tighter. He had never thought he would be so happy for someone to know his secret.

For a while there was an awkward silence. But then Sam and Tucker flew in and hugged him (well, Tucker didn't, but that might be for the best) and Sam's hug was short. It broke the tension in the room as soon as they started talking. But right after the two adults (and Jazz) left the room, the calm manner was broken by the solemn expression on Danny's face. Immediately, Tucker and Sam understood. "It's hard to explain," Danny started, more to himself than to his friends.

"At the time it was just so scary, ya know? I couldn't breath again, and it was weird. But it was just what happened. I was freaking out because these glowing green eyes were following me like they had been before," at Tucker's nervous glance and Sam's raised eyebrow, Danny decided to clarify. Yesterday I felt like I was being watched, and sometimes when I looked to my side I would see glowing green eyes, like a ghost." Here, Danny's eyebrows furrowed again. "But my ghost sense didn't go off."

Sam's brows furrowed at that as well, but before any of them had the chance to ponder much over the strangness of it, Tucker's PDA beeped and Sam and Tucker left. To his surprise, Danny both did and did not mind their absense. With them gone he felt as though anything could happen, but also he could not be bothered by his friend's lives; for just because he lived a different life than them did not mean to stop them from living their own.

"That was so stupid," he started quietly to himself again, continuing not far from where he had left off. "How could I just let him--- _it_ go like that? That might've been my only chance to understand who that _truly_ was! Now they might consider me an enemy! Great job, Fenton, great job." Danny sighed and placed his head in his arms, leaning them against his legs that he had brought close to his chest. What a stupid mistake!

Danny sighed again and stared miserably at the wall in front of it until he thought he would go crazy from the awkward silence. He groaned and thought about those eyes in the shadows, those mysterious glowing eyes, 'Wait---' was what they cried out to him for. Just to wait, if only seconds. But, the rational side of his thought, he could've wanted to hurt you. Not with that voice he didn't, Danny's conscious cried out in his mind. He sighed again.

_Beep... 'Please, Danny----' _

Beep...

Beep... 'don't----'

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

Danny fell back to sleep.

-

There was panic, and that was all that Danny could think about. Again, he was in an only semi-conscious state, and hated it. But this time, voices accompanied it, ringing in his head, louder and louder like some horror film version of wind chimes. "Please," one voice said, the voice from the ghost before. It wasn't as hoarse, and it seemed deeper, but it was still dispaired. Danny's brows furrowed in confusion as the voices continued. "Don't make me hurt him again. I can't do that to him..." The voice trails off, pleading.

There is no response for some time, and Danny hears the same voice continue, "Damn it all... He won't let me do _anything_ anymore... I should've realized that it would never work out. And now, here you are, right in his clutches and it's all my fault... Ugh, why did I have to be so stupid!" The statement turned question ended violently, not nearly as softly as it's beginning, it's speaking no longer speaking in a harsh whisper, but rather a soft yell. Though Danny knew that the person was not mad at him, he flinched as if he was.

The voice, at first seeming to continue, stopped frozen in his tracks when Danny spoke. Danny felt long fingers curl around his shoulders and turn him slowly and carefully (those hands were _cold!_) in a different direction. Danny didn't dare open his eyes, not even (or perhaps especially not) when he heard the deep voice ask, "Are you awake?" Danny bit his tongue and felt the butterflies in his stomach, wishing with each passing second that he could not tell that the stranger's eyes were staring at him.

Danny let out an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief out when he finally felt those cold hands release him. It had felt weird, those hands. It was almost as if they went through him, even though he could tell that they had certainly touched him. He didn't have goosebumps for no reason. Danny didn't have much time to continue with his observation, because that piercing voice came back, as if only to haunt him. "I don't want to do this to you," he whispered.

Danny shivered at that, wondering what exactly 'this' meant. Was it just being kidnapped, or whatever had gotten him into this situation? Or was it something worse, something more? Was he going to die? Danny felt arms wrap around him, and they were cold too, but there was a hint of warmth in them and Danny clutched to that warmth unknowingly. He felt more than heard the stranger sigh softly, then felt a hand running through his hair.

As soon as the moment had started, it stopped. Those arms that had been growing warmer by the second released him quickly, and Danny shivered again, then trembled. He suddenly felt a great pain in his chest, just like that pain he had felt earlier that night (or... Had time passed since then?) when he had been choking but less severe. The stranger did not retreat completely away, but rather rested his arm on whatever surface Danny rested on. "I don't want to do this to you," he murmured again.

"Then don't," Danny finally had the courage to say.

Big mistake.

-

TBC

-

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Kayu Silver:** Ha, we'll see then, won't we? I bet'cha you're right though. Heh, you all seem like pretty smart folk here. Thanks for the review (and the explaination)!

**Cyanide Roulette:** We'll see, won't we? (giggles) And while I very much doubt that my writing is magic, it certainly is a nice thought and an even greater one that it made up for your bad day! (hugs) Thanks for the review!

**Insomniac Jaki:** I think you just caught my mistake there. Ooops? Sorry 'bout that. (giggles at your review) Thanks a ton! I love making Lancer blunt. XD

**G.I.R.'s shadow:** Yay! Intensity! I'm glad you liked it! (giggles) Thanks for the review! Here's the next chappy!

**i like****traffic lights:**HOWDARE YOUFORG---Awww,nah. it's okay. (hugs you) It's all good. (giggles and hugs again) We all make mistakes (coughmecough) so don't go gettin' down too hard on yourself, ya hear? It's totally okay. It'snot likeI'm gonna grab a machete and start hacking you. XD (hugs) Thanks for the review!

**wishwryter:** Here ya go! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Timoteo:** Thanks for the enthusiastic review! I hope you're just as enthusiastic for this one! Thanks again!

**dramaqueen07:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you! (grins)

**waterfall tears:** There's nothin' wrong with being converted! Come to the dark side... We have cookies? Thanks for the review!

**ChOcoLAte lUVr:** I love hugs... (giggles) Here's the next chapter for ya! Thanks for the review!

**Happy Orc:** We'll see, won't we? XD Here's the next chapter for you!

**nutmeg2736:** I've updated, I've updated! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Fenrir's Daughter:** Sorry, you'll just have to find out on your own... Like the rest of us... (giggles and runs)


	5. Voices

-

Your Shadow's Admirer

Voices

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any profit off ot this story. It is merely for my enjoyment.

Notes: I am _so sorry_ for the wait for this chapter. School was being difficult and I was having a writer's block generally everywhere. In fact, I only had about a paragraph or two or this done until I started working on it today, an I got it all th way to five pages, my newly set average. So no matter how many reviews I do or don't get, remember: you still get your five pages of writing. But seriously, I was totally just... DYING. It _sucked._ Also, I might not continue doing Reviewer responses after this chapter - they take dreadfully long to do.

Summary: That voice was familair, wasn't it?

-

A strong hand grabbed hold on his wrist, grip tightening as the seconds pass. The person was right in front of him now, but he couldn't see his face for he was hiding behind an old robe, and all Danny can see of his face was the glowing green eyes that stared angrily at him. As the moment in time went on, Danny almost swore that the eyes turned red, blinking back and forth between their original green and the demonic scarlet that seemed to be winning the silent battle. Danny's wrist was beginning to hurt, and he noticed dully that the grip was loosening.

"No," the voice said quietly to himself, "No," he repeated. "You can't make me do this," he murmured, losing grip of Danny's hand entirely and backing away, holding his head in his hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no," he continued, "I won't hurt him, you said I wouldn't you said I wouldn't, I won't hurt him," the voice say. finally leaning heavily against the wall. It was only then that Danny decided to look at his surroundings.

The 'room' he was in was bleak and devoid of hope, dark, depressing. Danny wondered why anyone would want to come here, but it was a ghost lair; not his house. Who was he to judge? Who was--- "You have to leave. You have to get out of here. Please. I don't trust myself. Go!" But Danny was stuck in his spot, unable to move. He rose, but not to leave. He came closer and closer to the robed figured, until he finally rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Danny spoke bravely, "I won't go. You're in pain, and obviously you care about me. I... I feel like I need to stay here with you." It was awkward to say, for they had never met before. Saying "I feel" anything to a stranger is awkward, but it truly _was_ how he felt at that moment. Sometimes was different, special, about this person, he just knew it. Though the ghost still seemed to be raging an inner war with himself, he nodded.

"Well... You're right about a few things. I do care about you. But I care about you too much." Just as Danny was going to ask how that was possible, especially when they had never met, the stranger continued. "I don't want to hurt you Danny, dear god I don't. I would never want to do anything to hurt you, never, ever, understand this. But for your s-safety you have l-l-leave, now." The stranger's voice shook as he trembled and still, Danny felt only empathy towards the confused man.

Danny came forward and reached for the stranger's arms, holding him in place while he struggled internally with himself. His face still covered, Danny noticed that the closer he came to the stranger, the red in his eyes began to recede from them, almost as if bleeding away. So in a decision that he took all of three seconds to make, Danny shot forward and clutched a stranger to him, feeling him stiffen uncontrolably. Danny burrowed his face into the man's chest, feeling how he still trembled.

"It's okay," he whispered to the seemingly hurting man, "It's alright." The stranger shook his head sadly.

"You don't know the half of it Danny, you really don't. Just let me go and forget you ever found me, and I'll forget about meeting you in real life, because this is certainly not going to work out. You should know this. I know it won't work out, it just can't, this wasn't meant to be. I went and did all this stupid stuff to meet you because I thought it would be the best part of my life so far, but I was wrong because I went I'd go and do all these bad things just for this one good thing to happen. I'm sorry."

Danny shook his head, not understanding why this stranger was so upset. Yes, he had made a mistake, but that's all it was, right? A little mistake. You can't fault yourself on every mistake you make, that's just stupid. If people lived that way, Danny thought to himself, we'd all be miserable. We'd all be thinking that we'd done something wrong when we hadn't. Danny sighed and reached for the man again desperately as if him speaking in metaphors would help explain things; not make it all worse.

Even as the hooded stranger pushed him away, Danny grasped for his sleeves, pulling them back together. He stiffened as he was brought hard against him, and he looked up embarrassed. The stranger was looking down at him, eyes turning greener by the second and beginning to glow brightly. Slowly, a smile began to break out across his face, and his eyes shined, not glowed like before, but shined with happiness.

But at the last second that happiness was shattered, broken, as the stranger lifted his hand and shot it at Danny who flew backwards. It wasn't until Danny was on the ground, clutching his stomach in agony, that he realized that the stranger had a green plasma blast in his hand. The strange thing about it all was that the second it was done, the stranger shot forward, towards him, apologizing profusely.

By this time Danny was more than confused, but really didn't have the mind to register anything in his disorientation. As he began to shake, the stranger brought out his hands towards him and held him in his arms, cursing quietly to himself. Even though Danny couldn't really identify anything that the stranger was saying, he smiled and whispered, "It's okay." The pain was beginning to ebb away.

Danny smiled wider and curled himself into the strangers chest, that, albeit actually being cold, felt warm as the sticky summer air to him. The stranger sat with Danny in his lap, murmuring a thousand apologies, stroking his hands through Danny's hair softly, and Danny soon reached for the other one on impulse. He couldn't quite explain what made him do that - it was inexplicable, but he did it and it felt natural.

And as his eyes began to close, he could still hear the stranger apologizing, calling out his name softly, and feel his hands in his hair, but his eyes were closing, tired, so tired...

-

When Danny woke up he was back in the hospital room, feeling rather good for being in a hospital. After he blinked his eyes against the harsh whiteness of the room, then nearly had a heart-attack as he saw those green eyes right in front of him, centimeters from his own face. Danny was amazed that he hadn't screamed his head off and thrashed violently against the ghost, but someting about him didn't allow Danny to do that.

As he stared into those green eyes, Danny felt the urge to curl in on himself. Those eyes were so piercing, so glaring, so... Loving? Impossible. He had never truly met this ghost before and yet---

"You saved me." The statement didn't make any sense at all, and Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the stranger. He cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering how exactly he had 'saved' anyone at all. That's what Danny Phantom did, not Danny Fenton, he thought to himself. The ghost let out a soft smile from underneath it's hood. The smile eventually grew into a grin, and Danny felt a shiver run through him, though he couldn't determine why exactly that it had that effect on him.

It wasn't as if the smile or the grin was malicious, gosh no. It was a friendly, soft, caring, greatful smile - just about any and every positive emotion that you thought you could show through a simple smile. Perhaps it was the ghost's teeth - they weren't quite razor sharp, but it did seem that his canines were rather pronounced for a human's. But then Danny realized something and hit himself, of course they are! He's a ghost!

Then the ghost chuckled softly and lifted Danny's chin from where it had practically buried itself into the ghost's chest. Realizing what he had done, Danny flushed dark scarlet, the blush spreading all the way up to the tip of his ears. This only made the ghost chuckle more loudly, until he stopped suddenly. Danny opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them, and looked up to the hooded ghost.

People were coming. The ghost cupped Danny's face softly, and Danny only wished that his sleeves would role down so that he could see the strangers hands - perhaps a hint to see who he was. But still, the ghost cupped Danny's face and shook his own sadly, moving foreward to kiss Danny on the nose. Danny closed his eyes involuntarily and shuddered when he heard the ghost whisper to him, "I'll be back later, I promise."

Danny shut his eyes tightly and feigned sleep. He heard footsteps (which sounded like they belonged to Jazz) coming towards his bed, and his brows furrowed. "Wake up, Danny. I know you're awake." Danny let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, but he didn't open his eyes. Jazz knew he was paying attention though, merely by the way his eyebrows relaxed just by the sound of her voice. He had probably thought it was mom or dad, she reasoned after questioning why Danny would react that way. "So, what was that... Everything?"

Danny sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He had felt sort of as if he had just gone away, if just for a second, into a different world. Into a world nothing mattered, and all he could see were that ghost's eyes, glowing green and then red, and then green again as something changed within him. "I don't know," he said earnestly, giving his sister a look that told her he wasn't go to lie right now. Now was not a time for any lying, not even white lies.

"So, what _happened?_"

"Well, it's sort of like I passed out here after I woke up and talked to Sam and Tucker about... Ya know," Jazz nodded at this, acknowledging the fact that Danny thought their parents could be outside the door, listening in. "And when they left I laid back down, but then I saw the eyes again and then my heart started beating faster and I started panicking and I felt like the walls were shutting in on me and---"

"Whoa, Danny! Calm down, take deep breaths." Jazz placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, beginning to massage the tension out of it in a habit she had gained from constantly finding him after fighting ghosts, the only signs some cuts and tense muscles. Since Danny wouldn't let her bandage anything, she had resolved with giving him brief massages to work out the kinks in his muscles. His muscles don't have enough time to untense, she thought. Since they untense in the sleep. "There ya go, bro, see, it's okay."

But he was still slightly uncomfortable, shifting in his place and cracking his knuckles as he always did under pressure or when he was uncomfortable or nervous. Jazz sighed softly and enveloped her brother in a hug, entirely ignoring the way that he tensed against her as if she was a foreign creature invading him. But eventually he calmed down, breath evening, that was until Jazz started running her fingers through his hair.

That seemed to a sore spot for him, that gesture, though for the life of god she couldn't understand what was so special or so terrible running your hands through someone's hair. Sighing, she waited until Danny drifted into a comfortable (or at least as comfortable as he could get) sleep, unmoving. It seemed that finally when Danny _did_ manage to fall sleep, it was an extremely deep sleep. Jazz smiled and exited the hospital room.

Both Tucker and Sam had gone home hours before, tired, trying to get their homework done instead of pulling all nighters. One of Jazz's only worries was that there would be a ghost attack and no one to stop it since her brother was out of commission for a little while. And it wasn't as if it was just a cold or something you could get rid of eventually without too much stress, he was _in the hospital._

Good luck escaping, she thought to herself, giggling softly.

But then there was a sound of shock from her brother's room, something that sounded sort of like a gasp, a moan, and a scream (Jazz stopped thinking about what it sounded like after that). Down the hall a nice lady was telling her that visiting hours were over and that she'd have to leave her brother now, because they wanted to keep Danny overnight for observation, even though after his 'incident' he had stabalized rather nicely.

She gave the kind woman a 'One minute' motion and ran back to the room, opening the door and peeking in through a small crack. She saw Danny sitting up, with a vague sort of shadow looming over him. A ghost, Jazz thought automatically, and she was ready to kick back into big sister mode if necessarry, but her brother's voice stopped her. "Yeah, you're fine. It's just you sort of scared me," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly grin matching the emotion perfectly.

"Sorry about that," the shadow replied.

Jazz gasped. She had heard that voice before!

-

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Cyanide Roulette:** Thanks for the heads up on the double post. I hope that my speediness for the last chapter will make up for the anciently long wait that you had to go through for this one. And I hope this lived up to your standards. :D Thanks for the review, BTW!

**nutmeg2736:** :D Thanks for your guess! I never realized how awesome it was to have this one aspect of a fic shrouded in mystery; not to mention the fun of hearing what people think. It seems like some people are afraid to say what they think because they think it sounds silly: "Poppycock!" Thanks for the review.

**Happy Orc:** Yay! I'm so glad for keeping you in suspense! Does that make me evil? XD;;; Sorry, had to ask. Lots of hugs for this chapter? Great! (prepares herself) Thanks for the review! As for being hooked, just don't let the sheriff catch ya! For all you know YSA is the new marijuana... XD

**wishwryter:** Yay! It made your day! Thanks for the review! I love it when my writing can lift up people's spirits - or calm them down. Depending on what mood I want for the fic, that is of course. Thanks again for the review!

**Timoteo:** (giggles) Sorry about the cliffhanger there, I didn't mean to, honest! I just wasn't sure where to end it and I didn't want to make it too _long_, ya know? (XD;;;) But I'm so glad you like the fic so far! Thanks for the review!

**Gaara-Chibi:** Why _is_ the ghost hurting Danny when he cares for him? I dunno! Okay, so actually I do, but ya know, it's the thought that counts, right? Well, actually, that might not apply in these circumstances... xD

**Gmasangel:** Pretty good? No great? Awww... ToT That's a shame... Well, I hope as this fic goes on we'll get a great out of you. (Pssst, watch out for the super hardcore fans. They can attack, ya know!) Thanks for the review!

**Miracle Lily:** Good interesting, right? I sure hope so! Here's your update, girl! Thanks a bunch for the review!

**i like traffic lights:** XD Shucks, confusing? That's great! I'm trying to get this thing rather confusing, then dropping subtle hints here and there, just enough to make the reader want more so that he/she can figure out the admirer! I always love your reviews, but I think somehow I missed reading yours when you first reviewed! Ooops! But thanks for the review!

**Blue Autumn Sky:**Yay! A new reviewer! So many questions! Did this chapter answer many of them, or did it just bring an onslaught of new questions?XDEither answer is fine, really! I'm so flattered that you like my story and my styleso much, and I'm glad you think I'porportion' the chapter right. Thanks for the review!

**waterfall tears:** Ahhh! Good squirrel? Er... (hides and forks over the chapter) Thanks for the review! It gave me a good laugh!

**Invader Me:** Don't fret! For questions are very good! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much and thank you for your guess on the admirer. I never thought this story would be so popular!

**Solo Maxwell-Yamato:** Here ya go! Thanks for the review!

**littlekittykat:** ROFL, I'm sorry kitty, I_totally_ forgothow dangerous the side effects of cliffies were! I'll remember to give you a warning next time. Hehehehe... Thanks for the review! I appreciate it a ton! I'm so glad you like the story!

**Goth Child of Zyon:** Heh, we all have those days/nights/whenever it is whenever/where ever you are. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story!

**Kikyo's killer:** Awww, shucks, thanks! I'm so glad you like it so much! Here ya go, I'm continuing! Thanks again for the review!

**blockofthewritingkind:** Here ya go!

_I think that's all of them! Phew! Quite a few this chapter! Review, I love you guys! _


	6. Understanding

-

Your Shadow's Admirer

Understanding

Written by:

PetPetAngel

Warnings: Slash.

Summary: Our mystery person is unveiled. And le gasp, it is….

Notes: I am SO SORRY for the wait. Oh my god, I really, REALLY am. I'll try and get the next chapter out a LOT sooner. I have no idea. Well, okay, I do. I got REALLY into writing Real Person Slash (RPS) for the Moldovan band O-Zone, and I just go so carried away with it… O.o;;; I'm really, freggin' sorry. I didn't mean to write a forty-six page fic for them while you guys were waiting, I am the sorry one!

-

The ghost whirled around, its cloak falling from around its face. Jazz wouldn't forget that face – that was her _brother's_ face, his skin only slightly paler and his hair a bleached white and his eyes glowing green. In a panic the form left, curling around itself and leaving in a flash of green light that overtook the room. Jazz felt like crying out, but her mouth was dry.

Somewhere in the course of those few moments, Danny had seemingly fallen back to sleep. The Phantom, Jazz thought, how could the phantom be separate from her brother? How had they separated without the Dream Catcher and without anyone noticing? How could they go back together without a second thought? Did Danny's Phantom have more control than he let on?

Jazz heard the nurse telling her to leave once again, and with a mere glance back into her brother's room, she did.

Still, as she walked, her mind was set on her brother's phantom. It made no sense – Jazz had only seen the two separated twice, or at least that was all the times that she knew about. But this situation, this situation wasn't at all like any of those times.

Jazz found it hard to concentrate on her driving with the Phantom's mental image burned into her memory. Most ghosts other than her brother seemed evilly inclined in some way, even if it was in idiotic ways (the Box Ghost came to mind at this).

None… None of them seemed to know the difference between right and wrong. Jazz had always assumed that her brother's ghost wasn't evil merely because her brother balanced him out, but now…

Now the Phantom was feeling guilt on his own. Jazz had seen hurt, shock, loss, love and caring in the Phantom's eyes, and she had seen them all at once. She'd never seen a ghost have concern like that for a human, and even though Johnny 13 made it seem like that was the case, she'd been informed of his actual intentions and been disappointed at first, but then accepted it.

But now there was this.

This change, this exception to the rule. Jazz stopped at the red light and tried to focus on her driving, but when she glanced to the side she nearly screamed. Jazz sputtered in disbelief, trying to get some sort of words out but not doing so very successfully.

Staring out of her passenger side window was the one and only Danny Phantom, but Jazz knew this that time, it wasn't her brother. Whoever was sitting in her car was a different person entirely, a different soul and a different personality. This wasn't any incarnation of Danny Fenton gone ghost.

Jazz kept her mouth shut and her eyes glued to the road. The Phantom said nothing, his eyes sad and ashamed. Jazz glanced at him every few seconds through the corner of her eye, but nothing changed. At the next red light, the Phantom spoke quietly, "I want you to apologize to your brother for me. Tell Danny that I'm sorry I've dragged him into this and that I'm sorry I was so selfish. Tell him his Shadow's Admirer will miss him."

Jazzed looked at him fully this time, alarmed. "What did you do tha---" but she stopped because after she blinked and looked to her side, the Phantom was long gone.

-

Jazz arrived home without intent to get a wink of sleep; there was far too much on her mind. Danny's ghost half had come out and had the ability to roam around and do as he pleased without any regard to how Danny felt. But that's a lie, Jazz thought. He _does_ care about Danny, _a lot._ He wouldn't have apologized for something that I don't even know about if he didn't care.

Maybe he thinks Danny knows – and he doesn't want to have bad blood with him. But the idea of Danny consciously knowing about the Phantom's ability to leave… That didn't seem very plausible. Jazz furrowed her eyebrows – then why would the Phantom care? If no one knew, then why would be apologize? Couldn't he, as a part of Danny, apologize to him himself?

Maybe the Phantom's conscience was bothering him, Jazz thought. This is all so strange, her reverie continued. It's not right, the entire situation, it's just so strange. Every ghost I've ever come in contact with has wanted to harm someone, usually my brother, or at least they're lacking morals of some sort. I guess…

I guess Phantom is just the exception to prove the rule. Or something.

Jazz did her ablutions quickly, wanting and hoping that she would be able to fall asleep quickly. I don't want to think about this all night, she thought, biting her lip and looking over her shoulder every now and then in paranoia.

She couldn't help but feel strange that the Phantom could be behind her one second and gone the next and perhaps she would never know. She couldn't, in her mind, declassify the Phantom as a murderer; she didn't know him well enough.

That's so stereotypical, Jazz chided herself. Stop thinking like that, it's rude.

Still, Jazz had plenty of concerns that night as she fell asleep.

-

Jazz bit her lip in irritation the next morning, annoyed that she had to go to visit Danny with her parents, knowing it would be an even longer wait before she could ask anything about what happened last night. She had opted to wait in the waiting room while her parents went to talk to Danny, knowing she would have an extra hard time staying patient listening to her parents.

By the time she could talk to Danny, she had already nodded off a little and was being awoken by her mother. She cast a small, tired smile in her direction and got up, yawning silently and covering her mouth politely. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all last night – it was all the Phantom's fault, for she even had _dreams_ of him.

She moved quickly to his room, not even bothering to knock or make her entrance known, but she didn't need to. Danny sat in the hospital bed, his eyes determined and hands resting in his lap.

He looked at Jazz with warm but serious blue eyes, "Tell me what happened last night. I don't remember any of it." It wasn't a request, really, it was a demand.

"No."

Jazz was surprised by her own words. "I don't think you want to know. I don't think you _need_ to know. It doesn't really matter. But what does matter is that the Phantom, you, your ghost half, showed up in _my_ car after I visited you. He told me to say sorry for various things, but I'm just curious about one thing. What did he mean when he said 'Tell him his Shadow's Admirer will miss him'? Who's your shadow's admirer?"

Danny was oddly silently, his eyes oddly blank as they looked at Jazz, but Jazz knew Danny wasn't actually looking at her. His eyes were clouded over with confusion and what Jazz thought was a little bit of surprise. But the longer she stared at him; she could tell that Danny was utterly shocked.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz snapped her fingers, but her brother didn't make any sign of noticing the gesture. "Danny!" Her brother slowly shook his head, coming back down to earth, but his eyes were still bright with confusion and shock. "What is it?"

"He's… _He's_ my Shadow's Admirer? Why _him?_ Of all the people? The _one_ person who I've never even _met_ and who I can _never_ meet is the guy who loves me? Bloody hell. Why am I alive?"

"Danny!" Jazz gave her a brother a sharp look, but Danny was sulking. There was little to no way she would be able to get his attention now that he was in a bad mood. But she tried again, using the Phantom as bait to lure Danny back into the conversation, "He also said… He also told me to tell you that he's going to miss me. Do you happen to know any reason _why_ he would miss you?"

"Hmmm…" Danny closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. "I don't know – I hope he hasn't figured out a way to separate from me…" Danny sighed softly, running a hand through his hair and smiling only half-heartedly at Jazz.

"Wouldn't you want the Phantom to leave? So that you live a normal teenager's life?"

Danny bit the inside of his cheek harder than before, "You would think I would, wouldn't you? But for some reason… For some weird, no-one-will-ever-understand reason, I can't stand the thought of the Phantom leaving me. When we were separated by the Dream Catcher I felt like there was something wrong – I mean, duh, I had no sense of responsibility, but there was something _wrong_ with all of it.

"I felt kind of empty, a little hopeless. I think I just acted that way to distract myself and try to drown my worry. I felt like part of my soul was missing – I think the Phantom, as you call him, but that would make sense, is really a _part_ of me, even though he was merely 'added on' later on in my life… If he went to talk to you while I was still here, he's obviously a separate person."

Danny stared at his sheets, "I think somehow, the Phantom's existence has bonded with mine… We have some sort of weird connection or something. Like, if he wasn't here one day I would know it somehow, and he would know if I were in danger. Actually, I think that's how, before I got control of my ghost powers… Maybe he wanted to protect me or something. If he's as separate from me as you say he is."

Danny took a deep breath, suddenly looking put-out.

He looked at Jazz, his face once again serious.

"I think I'd like some alone time," he spoke quietly.

Jazz nodded, "Okay. Danny… You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah," Danny spoke with a small smile, "I know."

-

TBC…

-

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Timoteo:** Yeah, I know. Sometimes these chapters take me ridiculously long to update, I really am sorry about that. This chapter… There's no excuse for the wait. I'm sorry. Thanks for the review nonetheless!

**Solo Maxwell-Yamato:** So you have wished it, so shall it be! Thanks for the review!

**Catalyst Roses:** Alo, salut, iuberea mea. (Hello, greetings, my love). How are you? I'm glad you thought the last chapter was up to par and I hope this one will be too. Thanks for the review!

**Kawaii-Chibi-Naruto:** Here you go! I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!

**Darth Shadows: **I'm sorry I cannot answer your question honestly. I have the vaguest idea of what a Pitchpearl pairing would be, but you'd have to elaborate in your review for me to understand. Sorry:D;;; Thanks for the review, regardless!

**Blue Autumn Sky: **So glad you want to know more! That's always a writer's goal. Thank you for the review!

**Insomniac Jaki:** Please, please! Don't bash your head against anything, I've done it and you always regret it later. I like your guess. XD You've seen in this chapter if you were right, I'm so glad you like this fic! Thanks for the review!

**Kikyo's killer:** Here ya go! Thanks for the review.

**Littlekittykat:** GAH! Indeed! I'm sorry I forgot to warn you! But AHA! Not much of a cliffhanger this chapter. Or at least… .(checks) I don't THINK so. Thanks for the review, and no more falling off cliffs and dying, ya hear:D

**Blockofthewritingkind:** Aww, I would've liked to hear your guess! But… I guess there's just no point, now, but I still would've liked to know. Would you ever mind telling me if you were right? Thanks for the review!

**I like traffic lights:** I always smile at your penname. Thank you for all the compliments! I really do appreciate them and I hope you continue to like the story now that the Admirer is unveiled. Thanks for the review!

**Black Rose Faith:** Do I get my cookie? ;D Even if I don't, thanks for the review! Hmmm… tasty.

**Miracle Lily:** Oh gosh, so many GUESSES and yet everyone is so SECRETIVE about it! I hope you like the Admirer. Thanks for the review!

**Peppermints and cotton candy:** I don't quite understand what you mean when you say 'hard to read' but if that means confusing, than that just tells me that I'm doing a good job of this. Thanks for the review!

**Un Amore De Bambini:** Thank you!

**Kyonkyonkichikoi:** Goodness, I hope I spelled that right! Well, here's the continuation! I hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**Poisson d'avril:** Yeah, I know there are minor errors, but I hope there are fewer in this chapter. You seem to be swaying along with the crowd on guesses… Thanks for you review! (loving the penname)

**Meowth168:** (grins) Thanks for the cut-short review! I can guess that you might've guessed the right person?

**Fear of Apathy: **Well, here's your answer. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read the fic!

**Dillydally:** I am SO SORRY that I didn't update sooner, but I hope to speed it up just a little bit now that I'm back in sync after my break… Thanks for the review!

**KCBEATLES:** I intend to try. :D Thanks for the review and compliment!

**Blindyourears:** (smiles) Thanks for the review! (and you're welcome for the cliffie)

**Sillvog:** Here you go! Thanks for the review!

**Hikari:** YAY FOR PICKING UP ON THE CLUES! The paper was very inspiring. I think color has a big significances in some instances (like this one!) I won't kill the story, I promise. Thanks for the review!

**Gabriella phantom:** XDDD Here's your answer! Thanks for the review!

**Kute Anime Kitty:** You would, wouldn't you? I hope your curiosity leads you to continue reading this fic! Thanks for the review!

**IlurvDannyJesse:** Here you go! Sorry for the horrid wait. Thanks for the review!

**Asdfghjkl;:** Here you go! Thanks for the review!

_Oh my goodness… Almost thirty review! O.O;;; THANK YOU! I think I'll make it past a hundred review on this one… _


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear my very precious readers!

I am so terribly sorry to have dropped this story so suddenly. I feel horrible about it, I know how much you all were enjoying it. To the few who asked me if the story would ever be continued, please ignore the fact I said "No." I would very much like to continue the story now. What caused this change of heart? Well, you see...

Another user on this site, Tryan61, has plagiarized this story. A person from the High School Musical fandom PMed me about it earlier today, saying that his/her story (by the same name as this very one) was something I should check out. I looked, and indeed, everything is exactly the same, except for names, a few key concepts (like ghosts, which are not present in HSM fandom obviously), and so on.

So you see, what I'd like to do is just pick up on the story right where it is. I might rewrite the previous chapters, I'm not sure, because my style is very different now. But before reposting the updated chapters/new chapters, I'd really like it if all you lovely readers could go find Tryan's story (Here, let me help you along: http// www . fanfiction . net/s/4100830 / 1 /YourShadowsAdmirer, without the spaces but of course) and report it for plagiarism. I assume that the more complaints about a story gets, the sooner it will get taken offline. As soon as this guy gets banned, I can start posting updated/new chapters.

This "chapter" will be deleted in a week or so, seeing as it's not legit. Thank you to all my dedicated readers. I hope you haven't left me or this fandom in the ages since I've updated. :)


	8. UPDATED AN!

Hey guys, thanks so much for all of your help! Tryan61's story was removed, and s/he issued an apology to me through review and also on his/her profile. I forgave him/her, and saying that, while I love all those who stood up in my defense, consider the air cleared and a new page turned, so no more mean PMs or anything of the sort. I have begun rewriting the story already, it will be basically the same with the dialog and everything, the plot is still going the same way, it just has better vocabulary and grammar (and spelling) now than it did before.

I will be deleting all the chapters except for the first one by later today, and then leaving A/Ns for when the new, updated chapters are up. I will try to rewrite quickly so that we can actually progress with the plot, too. Thanks again to everyone and I hope you guys are still reading:D


End file.
